With the development of terminals and related applications thereof, people may accomplish various tasks in work, study, and entertainment by using terminals in combination with a related application. On a desktop, as traditional input devices, a mouse and a keyboard have good usability. However, with the development of the mobile Internet, users have an increasingly high requirement for mobile office or entertainment. In this case, it is inconvenient to carry the mouse and keyboard. On a mobile device, generally, a touchscreen or physical button of a terminal is used to complete various inputs and operations. However, the touchscreen or the physical button is small and therefore input may be inconvenient, and moreover, when the touchscreen is used for input, because an input manner is limited to touch, even if different gesture operations are defined to correspond to different inputs, the number of gesture operations is still very limited because of a limitation to the input manner. Moreover, input efficiency and user experience are poor. Especially in the case of an entertainment application, these defects are very obvious.
Under the trend of the increasingly higher requirement for mobile office and entertainment, a traditional information input device cannot satisfy the actual requirement of a user for convenient and efficient input because of a limitation to an operation mode. How to improve convenience of input becomes a technical problem that urgently needs to be solved.